Uncle Topolino
Uncle Topolino is a tire salesman who resides in the small village of Carsoli near the city of Porto Corsa, Italy. He is Luigi's uncle, and served as a mentor to Luigi and Guido, who would later open their own tire shop in the town of Radiator Springs. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino greet the members of Team McQueen, who are staying with them while awaiting the second World Grand Prix race, which happens to take place in Porto Corsa. When Lightning McQueen is feeling bad about yelling at Mater, Uncle Topolino gives him words of wisdom, explaining about how Luigi and Guido used to constantly get into arguments, but in the end, they would always make up and resolve their problems. He then strolls off with Mama Topolino. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Uncle Topolino also appears as a downloadable playable character in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Cars 2: The Video Game, and can be purchased as part of the Cars 2 Character Bundle for $2.99, or separately for $0.99. He is a light character, and has higher speed than he does power. Like The Queen, he can only be used in races, and not battle races, attack, survival, etc. Other appearances Uncle Topolino also appears in the comic, Family Secret, in which he listens in as Mama Topolino shares a secret recipe with Luigi and his friends. General information Physical description Uncle Topolino is a 1937 Fiat 500 "Topolino" that is painted maroon, with a black undercarriage and black wheel wells. His rims are chrome and maroon, as well as his headlights being chrome. He has a license plate that reads "GE-18 31A6", and, like his nephew, he wears a black toupee. Personality and traits Uncle Topolino is kind and caring, as well as a very wise individual who is good at giving advice. This personality trait is parodied in a Cars 2 advertisement, where he appears on a television show called "Dr. Fill it Up", a parody of Dr. Phil, a real television show about a man who gives advice to others. Appearances *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *''Family Secret'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars 2'' *Bio **"In the small village of Carsoli, near Porto Corsa, Italy, Luigi’s favorite uncle, Uncle Topolino, resides with his beloved wife, Mama Topolino. Uncle Topolino is a 1936 Fiat 500 "Topolino" and the owner of the village’s tire shop, Topolino's Tires, where he taught Luigi and Guido everything they know, though Uncle Topolino is full of sage advice about more than just tires." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bio **"Always ready to hand out good advice or a great meal, Uncle Topolino is ready to take on the spy world. Mamma mia!" Portrayals *Franco Nero ''- Cars 2'' Gallery UncleTopolinoCars2.png Cs305_19ccs.sel16.483.jpg|The Topolinos with McQueen Uncler.png|Lightning receives advice from Uncle Topolino 30-08-2012 129.jpg|Uncle Topolino in the garage in Cars 2: The Video Game UncleTopolinoCars2TheVideoGame.jpg|''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Cars 2 27.jpg IMG_20180105_152827.JPG 1a6cd26f-723f-4570-b484-acf6f7345a62_1.2957d9e1b11e8b02e23700ad2131944e.jpeg|Diecast Quotes *"Hey, race car! You look so down, so low. Is like you have flat tires." -'' Cars 2'' *"She said you look like you are starving, that she's gonna make you a big meal and fatten you up." - Cars 2 *"Capisco. I understand. Is a problem, yes, between you and a friend?" *"A wise car hears one word and understands two. . . That, and Luigi told me. While Mama cooks, come and take a stroll with me." ''- Cars 2'' *"This Mater is a close friend?" - Cars 2 *"Then why would you ask him to be someone else?" - Cars 2 *"You know, back when Guido and Luigi used to work for me, they would fight over everything. They fight over what Ferrari was the best Ferrari, which one of them looked more like a Ferrari. There were even some non-Ferrari fights. So I tell them, 'Va bene, it's okay to fight. Everybody fights now and then, especially best friends. But you got to make up fast. No fight more important than friendship." ''- Cars 2'' Names in other languages Trivia *Topolino is a tribute to the Fiat 500 "Topolino" as well as a Disney in-joke: Topolino ("little mouse") is Mickey's name in Italian. de:Onkel Topolino pl:Wujek Topolino pt-br:Tio Topolino ru:Дядя Тополино Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Italy